


Middle Fingers

by dylinski



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: Prompt: Have your followers send a fictional character’s name and put your music on shuffle. Write a drabble about the character based on the first song to come on.





	Middle Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Alex said Thomas and the song I got was Middle Fingers by MISSIO.

Thomas couldn’t think of a time he wasn’t running since he came out of the box, into the Glade. Here he was, yet again, running. The sounds of wailing and screeching nipped at his heels as he pushed himself to his limits. The cranks were coming, but the tunnel wasn’t ending. He looked to his right and saw Newt falling behind. He was never a runner after he broke his leg. If they didn’t find an escape soon, he wasn’t gonna make it. He looked to his left and Minho was keeping his pace, matching him in stride. He gave Thomas a look that told you he was gonna collapse soon too. Suddenly, the roaring of an engine echoed through the darkness, raging over the sounds of the crazed infected. A beaten up truck zoomed past them and squealed as hit came to a halt, drifting at the sudden stop. Brenda jumped out of the vehicle, guns blazing. “GET IN!” she shouted. All three ran to the bed of the truck, climbing in with the little strength they had left. She got back into the passenger side and Jorge drove off. As he put distance between the truck and the cranks, Thomas sat up and  _ threw a middle finger in the air _ .


End file.
